


Поддержка

by Bavaria_World, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Коннор идет на вечер, на котором его ожидает отнюдь не теплый прием.
Relationships: Коннор (RK800)/Ричард Перкинс
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612264
Kudos: 1





	Поддержка

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Поддержка  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1347 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор (RK800)/Ричард Перкинс  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждения:** БДСМ отношения, AU, ООС.  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Коннор идет на вечер, на котором его ожидает отнюдь не теплый прием.  
>  **Примечание:** является продолжением драббла [**"Дальнейшее сотрудничество"**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8728205/22325426), разрешение автора получено.  
>  **Для голосования:** # WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Поддержка"

Когда банда, охотившаяся на андроидов ради забавы (а не ради тириума, как предполагалось изначально), наконец оказывается за решеткой, Маркус устраивает торжественный прием в поместье Манфреда. Коннора приглашают, хотя он не ждет от вечера ничего хорошего: «Иерихон» так и не свыкся с его прошлым охотника на девиантов, несмотря на щедрый дар в виде армии пробужденных.

— Агент Перкинс, вы можете сопровождать меня? — спрашивает он в конце их последнего рабочего дня.

Тот кривится и отвечает:

— Нет, я не самоубийца.

Коннор вопросительно наклоняет голову, Перкинс поясняет:

— Маркус и его компания, мягко говоря меня, ненавидят. Не думаю, что мое общество поспособствует улучшению твоей репутации. Лучше пойти с кем угодно, например, с Андерсоном.

— Дело не в репутации, мне нужна поддержка.

Перкинс некоторое время молчит.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Поддержка так поддержка.

Коннор приезжает в отель к восьми вечера. Агент открывает дверь номера в кипельно-белой рубашке, на шее у него лоснящейся змеей висит незавязанный галстук. Он пробегается взглядом по Коннору снизу вверх и говорит:

— Выглядишь идеально, как и всегда.

Коннор кивает вместо приветствия, затем проходит в номер и бросает взгляд на кровать, где лежит пиджак. Он скользит глазами дальше, к стальной спинке, к которой позавчера приковывал агента его же наручниками, и устремляется ниже, натыкаясь на чемодан в углу. Коннор хмурится.

— Когда ваш самолет?

— Послезавтра утром.

Он поворачивается к Перкинсу, который застегивает запонки. Галстук его уже завязан, не так безупречно, как у Коннора, но неплохо для человека. Перкинс тянется к пиджаку, но Коннор перехватывает его запястье и сжимает.

— Я хочу чтобы вы надели кое-что.

— Если женское белье то сразу красный.

— Нет, это.

Коннор достает из кармана простую полоску из черной кожи с регулируемой застежкой. Перкинс смотрит на нее и его пульс подскакивает. Коннор подходит к нему вплотную и протягивает руки к шее, Перкинс не двигается, будто дикий зверь, слишком поздно заметивший опасность. Коннор застегивает ошейник и спускает так низко, что из воротника становится виден только маленький кусочек украшения.

— Цвет?

— Желтый.

— Ваш уровень стресса падает.

— Пока мы здесь. На вечере…

— На вечере предоставьте все мне, — говорит Коннор. — Думаю, это поможет вам отвлечься, агент.

— Мы можем просто не ехать туда, — на губах Перкинса появляется улыбка. — Это поможет ещё больше.

— Нет, мы поедем. Маркус настаивал на моем присутствии.

Перкинс вздыхает.

Коннор паркует машину недалеко от особняка. Всю дальнейшую дорогу они молчат; Коннор несколько раз сканирует агента, отмечая низкий уровень стресса, и его стресс падает тоже.

— Это незабываемое чувство лишнего не вечеринке, давно не виделись, — бормочет Перкинс тихо, когда Коннор нажимает кнопку звонка.

Коннор фиксирует это определение и тут же присваивает его неприятному фантомному напряжению в корпусе.

— Всего лишь пара часов, агент.

Дверь открывает сам хозяин дома, и Коннору кажется, что он переоценил своего человека. Да и себя тоже.

Маркус холодно улыбается, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Рад тебя видеть Коннор, не знал что ты будешь не один, — вежливо говорит он, не обращая внимания на Перкинса.

— В приглашении ты указал, что, помимо меня, хочешь видеть всех, кто работал над делом. Агент Перкинс возглавлял расследование, в поимке и аресте банды есть немалая доля его заслуги. Видимо, его приглашение не было доставлено, потому я взял на себя миссию по устранению… несправедливости.

— Прекрасно, просто прекрасно, — говорит Маркус, приглашая их в дом. — Но в следующий раз, пожалуйста, предупреждай заранее, особенно когда твой спутник человек. Будет обидно, если ему не хватит закусок или алкоголя.

Перкинс проходит дальше, принимаясь разглядывать обстановку. Коннор наблюдает, как с совершенно невозмутимым видом он подходит к одной из картин и задирает голову, чтобы полюбоваться, отчего темная полоска на шее становится заметнее.

Маркус прослеживает взгляд Коннора, хмурится.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду к гостям.

Когда они остаются одни в фойе (иначе столь просторную прихожую не назвать), Коннор подходит к Пекинсу совсем близко, и тот поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться ошейника.

— Давит, — комментирует он шепотом.

— Так и должно быть. Что бы вы не забывали, кому принадлежите.

Вместо ответа Перкинс бросает на него косой темный взгляд.

Из людей на вечере помощник губернатора, его спутница, капитан Фаулер и агенты Филлипс и Никсон, которые держатся друг друга будто испуганные неразлучники. Из андроидов здесь, помимо хозяина, «иерихонцы» и один AP700, имя которого Коннору неизвестно. Все, кроме Норт, ведут себя дружелюбно и активно общаются с людьми.

Когда Коннор появляется в зале, все пары искусственных глаза фокусируются на нем, и он чувствует неприятные импульсы сканирования, которые аккумулируются на поверхности корпуса под скином.

Перкинс берет со стойки бокал шампанского и прогулочным шагом направляется в мастерскую, двери в которую распахнуты настежь. Коннор немедленно идет за ним.

— Если вы задумали напиться, агент, я не дам вам этого сделать.

Тот мягко смеется.

— Всего-лишь один бокал, Восьмисотый. Лучше посмотри туда.

Коннор прослеживает направление жеста и видит там полускрытый тканью портрет Маркуса в экспрессивной манере. Они подходят ближе.

— Одна эта вещь переубедила бы больше людей, чем война, которую вы развязали, — вкрадчиво произносит Перкинс и делает глоток из бокала. — Конечно, процесс принятия вас, как равных, длился бы дольше, но зато скольких жертв удалось бы избежать.

— Одна картина, написанная андроидом? Нет, зная людей, не изменила бы, — спокойно говорит Коннор. — Субъектность отвоевывается кровью. Всегда.

Перкинс пожимает плечами и вновь тянется к ошейнику. Коннор перехватывает запястье, Перкинс замирает.

— Нет необходимости поправлять его сейчас.

— Есть.

— Какая?

— Ты на меня смотришь.

Коннор прищуривается:

— Цвет?

— Зеленый.

— Я про вечер.

— Оранжевый.

Коннор разжимает пальцы и неожиданно мягко гладит агента по голове.

— И как, много от меня поддержки? — говорит тот, прикрывая глаза.

— Достаточно.

Когда приносят закуски, люди собираются у стола. Перкинс подходит одним из последних, все тут же отступают прочь, старательно отводя глаза — люди ведут себя с ним так же, как и андроиды весь вечер с Коннором. Сам агент, кажется, больше заинтересован вкусовыми качествами греческого канапе и устриц, чем обстановкой вокруг.

Коннор смотрит на него и успокаивается.

Маркус вдруг возникает рядом, просит уделить ему минутку и, деликатно придерживая под локоть, отводит Коннора прочь от ушей и глаз гостей, в кабинет. Он прикрывает дверь и с его лица тут же слетает маска радушного хозяина.

— Зачем ты его привел?

Уровень стресса моментально начинает расти.

— Что-то не так?

— Ты представляешь, каких трудов мне стоило уговорить своих, чтобы они дали тебе второй шанс?

— Я думал, что все давно в прошлом, — Коннор скрещивает руки на груди.

— Для меня да, но для других ты по-прежнему охотник на девиантов. Выбор спутника только усугубляет ситуацию… Тем более, учитывая какого рода отношения вас связывают.

Коннор вопросительно наклоняет голову.

— Ошейник. Я его заметил, — Маркус поднимает брови. — И ты правда веришь в то, что ты его… Хозяин? Андроид? Человеку?

— Я не верю, я знаю.

— Коннор, он просто тобой пользуется. Пока ты удовлетворяешь его извращенные желания, льстишь его самолюбию…

— Ты не прав.

— Я прав.

— Нет, и я могу это доказать. Я прикажу ему что угодно, и он все выполнит. Могу даже поставить на колени, — Коннор пожимает плечами. — Прямо посреди зала, на виду у гостей.

Маркус скептически смеется, качая головой.

— Сильно сомневаюсь, — говорит он.

Коннор подходит к Перкинсу, который в стороне ото всех разглядывает чучело жирафа.

— Безвкусица, — резюмирует он, когда Коннор оказывается достаточно близко.

Маркус наблюдает за ними издалека, остальные андроиды тоже не сводят глаз, а люди общаются между собой собой, ни о чем не подозревая. Пока что: Коннор знает, что произойдет, когда он отдаст приказ.

— _Агент,_ — произносит он голосом, который раньше никогда не звучал за пределами номера в отеле.

— Да, — отвечает тот очень тихо, моментально оборачиваясь.

Коннор подходит ближе, и Перкинс сглатывает: кадык поднимается, лента на шее выглядывает чуть сильнее, кадык опускается, и она почти пропадает за воротником рубашки. Коннор поднимает взгляд на спокойные, чуть распахнутые глаза, и его уровень стресса плавно падает.

— Пойдемте отсюда, — говорит он.

Когда они пересекают порог номера, Перкинс скидывает пиджак на кровать, ослабляет галстук и обессиленно падает в кресло. Коннор бросает взгляд на чемодан у кровати, вновь хмурится.

— Это была не очень хорошая идея, — говорит он.

— Какая из всех?

— Пойти на вечер.

— Почему?

Коннор скрещивает руки на груди.

— Сейчас до вашего отъезда в аэропорт остается двадцать пять часов тридцать две минуты, — говорит он. — Из них вам нужно проспать минимум шестнадцать часов…

Перкинс хмыкает.

— …Из-за вечера мы потеряли два часа сорок девять минут дополнительного времени.

Перкинс встает с кресла, подходит к Коннору близко-близко.

— Зато оставшиеся девять часов тридцать две минуты можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь, — говорит он.

Коннор касается пальцами ошейника, ведет по шее выше, зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы на затылке.

— Да, — говорит он, стягивая пряди в кулак. — Могу.

Перкинс прикрывает глаза.


End file.
